A Love Overdue
by mmlissa88
Summary: (AU with a bit of cannon)It had been four years two months and sixteen days since Ladybug walked into his life. Ladybug. It couldn't be. But the more he looked at the woman, the more she seemed to resemble his favorite lady. (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tease

oOoOoOoOoOo

It had been a while since she felt the familiar breeze wash over her lean frame. The moonlight glistened on the rooftops as the rain trickled its way down the buildings that aligned the Parisian streets.

He was there waiting for her.

She caught herself smiling. The silly cat was always eager to see her.

His ears turned slightly as she landed softly behind him, "you are so terrible at this my lady."

He turned his head then and gave her that toothy grin she had grown so accustomed to rely on.

She felt her mouth forming into a frown. "It is almost not fair to practice this with you," she told him in a somewhat pout.

She wasn't trying to be cheeky, but he did have some abilities that he was just better at, and hearing her was one of them.

He flashed her his signature smile, "well, if I weren't so purrfect, you definitely would have gotten me that time."

The deadpanned stare wasn't intentional, but definitely on instinct, "what did I say about the puns, chat?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He came closer to her then as he downed his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close to his slender frame, "you wound me bugaboo. I know you think my word choice is puntastic."

"You are so right, silly kitty," she told him as she placed both of her hands on his chest.

She looked into his green eyes then, "it does turn me on," she continued as she locked her bluebell eyes unto his.

She gave him that look that sent shivers down his spine.

His eyes widened almost out of habit.

She reached up and placed her hand on top of his cheek, "you know what I wouldn't love more of right now?"

His throat felt constricted as he slowly shook his head.

He suddenly felt too hot in his suit. And he couldn't breath.

 _Was it still raining?_

She flashed him the briefest of smiles before she grabbed his bell and jumped away from him excitedly.

"I did it. I did it. Who's the winner - not you?" Ladybug began saying as she danced her victory steps as she was able to complete the task at hand.

Chat stood there a moment trying to get his bearings together. Did she just -?

"You are a little cheater, you know that?" he replied as his suave smile aligned the dark look across his face.

She really only had the decency to stick her tongue out at him as she winked and threw the bell back at her partner. "You did say to try and do whatever it takes," she told him as she tried to imitate his voice.

He laughed at that, "it seems I did. Ah, the teacher becomes the student. I think I will definitely use that one on you someday."

She rolled her blue eyes, "sure you will, tom cat. Ready for this patrol - ?"

Before the last word left her mouth he had already rushed by her in a black blur, "better keep up my, love bug."

She could only smile at her cheesy cat as she turned to make after him.

OooOoOoOoOo

A/N: New story in one of my favorite fandoms right now. Not going to lie - I am a bit obsessed with this show. As soon as I watched it I knew I needed to write something. Hopefully you all continue to read this. It will definitely get interesting.


	2. A New Start

Chapter 2: A New Start

OoOoOoOoOo

Adrien fell to his bed as the miraculous wore off and covered his eyes with his forearm.

The images of Ladybug kept flashing in his mind. The way her eyes invited him to a territory he only whispered about in his dreams. The way her hand tenderly brushed against the blaze of his cheeks.

She loved teasing him, but sometimes he hated it.

"Why don't you just say something?" Plagg asked as he munched on his bit of Camembert.

The blond man allowed a small sigh to escape his mouth. "What am I supposed to say, hey stop teasing me, because I love you so much that it plays with my emotional well being?"

There was a silence in the air before, "well, that works too." His little black kwami answered.

The man rolled over and let out a frustrated yell into his bed.

"Look kid, why don't you write to her?"

He wanted to say no. He knew that telling her would always trump any other form of communication, but when his mind was going a million miles an hour, perhaps it wasn't a bad idea.

Plus, it was an innocent enough of a suggestion, and heck, he had done it before, and although he didn't know if ladybug ever really gave him an answer back, writing his feelings down sure did make him feel better.

So, he sat up in his bed, took out his phone and started to type out all of his feelings for his lady.

He did it until he felt the exhaustion take over his body.

He pushed on until the sun winked at him over the horizon and his eyes slowly dropped their heavy slumber and sleep overtook his body.

OoOoOoOoOo

Today was the first day. The excitement was getting the best of her.

Marinette searched nervously through her closet.

She scanned a purple jacket, "no, that won't do."

She tossed the article unto her bed and picked up a dress. She bit her bottom lip as she looked into the mirror. He eyes scanned over the red lacy dress as it lay over her pajamas. "That won't work either," she grumbled as she felt her face form into a pout.

"Marinette, what's wrong?" The small kwami was only trying to help, but the added pressure of actually formulating an answer to her question was overwhelming in itself.

"I just can't find anything to wear, Tikki," Marinette replied as she scrambled back over to the closet. Noting the clock on her cellphone screen.

"It's already 7:49, I am going to be so late," she stated as she picked up her trusty melon colored capri pants along with her white floral top and black cardigan.

She hurriedly put the articles on her person and rushed to her desk. Tikki floated next to her as she grabbed her bag and made her way towards the staircase and out the door.

OoOoOoOoOo

Adrien walked through the doors of his fathers building.

His eyes felt massive. Far too heavy to be the prim and proper model he always had to simulate to be.

He made his way into the elevator and when the doors closed he almost cringed at how awful he looked.

"It's not that bad," he heard Plagg grumble somewhere inside of his white shirt.

Adrien could only roll his green eyes.

"Staying up until the sun encounters the horizon sure wasn't the brightest idea," he grumbled as the elevator dinged his stop.

The doors opened and he immediately felt an overwhelming need to go somewhere quiet and shut the doors. Turn off the lights and get some rest, but he knew that wasn't going to happen today.

Today was the first day of all his fathers new employees. And he didn't want to miss a chance to get to know all of them.

"Oh Adrien!"

The screechy noise that reached his ears made him twitch slightly. He would know that voice anywhere.

"Chloe, how are you?"

She ran up to him and wrapped her slender arms around his neck. Without delay, she placed a kiss upon his cheek, "I just knew I would find you here. Did you not remember our reservation for tonight?"

Adrien let out an awkward chuckle, "tonight? So soon? I just got back, Chloe."

Her perfectly painted lips formed into a pout, "you did forget. I knew it! You don't need to push yourself so hard, Adrikins!"

He almost felt squeamish when the childhood nickname left her lips, "okay Chloe, what time was it for again?"

But the woman in front of him was jumping up and down in excitement too busy to really hear the mans question.

She clung to his arm.

He needed an escape.

Luckily he was able to spot his lead photographer, and once he dislodged her from his person, he made his way in the other mans direction... glad for the slight distraction so he could make his way away from Chloe.

"Text me later. I have to see what the photographer wants," he told her not really knowing if the blond was listening but making sure to tell her something anyway. He didn't want to be rude and just walk off. No matter how unpleasant Chloe was at times, she was still considered a friend.

He made his way past the room he knew the newbie initiation would take place, and he peaked inside.

He nearly cringed when he heard Ms. Mendeleiev lay down the law for all the interns. Knowing she was trying to make their life more difficult then it truly needed to be.

They were all about his age. Around 20. Which was fun to note. He didn't have too many friends outside of Chloe, and he wanted to change that. Slowly, he walked inside of the room and stood up tall and straight next to the others in the room. Ms. Mendeleiev stopped short when she saw him. He could see the fear lingering in her eyes, but he quickly shook his head. He didn't want her to feel weird because of him. He wanted her to continue as normal so that he could make the new people feel welcome. A comrade in arms as it were.

She suddenly let out a nervous laugh and then dismissed them all with a slight wave of her hand.

Adrien felt his shoulders slouch, knowing that she might have just ruined it for him.

He wasn't a well known model in Paris. Most of his work was known in America, but he had recently decided to go to college in his home country, so he made his way back here.

Ladybug was the first one to see him. He usually made a trip to the states at least once a month, which at first was hard for them, but they got used to it, and luckily an akuma never attacked when he wasn't around. So it was a win-win.

Coming back here permanently, though, had its downfalls. Especially since he wanted to finish his college career in Paris. His father didn't seem too fond of the idea, but he agreed to it rather... unpleasantly stating the fact that since he was an adult now he could make his own choices.

It wasn't really what he wanted to hear, but when it came from his father it would probably be one of the best I surrender, and you win he would ever get out of him.

"Nino, I have a feeling this is going to be the worst."

He turned his head in the direction of the remark, hating how the scowl ended up on his features. He didn't want people to hate working at his fathers company. He knew it could be taxing at times, but he also knew that it could be fun, if you tried just a little.

He looked at the two, noticing a darker complected couple. The girl had a wavy ombré red color to her hair while the guy had a bit of a basic cut with dark brown hair.

 _The guy must be Nino._

He caught the woman with the glasses glancing at him like he had been caught with the red bird in his hands.

She walked over to him, "you better not say anything to Ms. Mendeleiev."

The warning was quite comical. He had heard it all before, but he found himself drawn to this lady.

"Don't mind her, dude," the man he tagged as Nino cut off his thoughts.

"She just wanted to give you a hard time," he continued as he pulled the girl close to his frame with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Adrien felt a small jealous tinge at how close the two were. He never had a chance to be that open with anyone, besides Chloe, but that would hardly count. He had known her since childhood, so besides Ladybug, she was the closest person that he considered a friend.

"Nino, you have to be harder out here. It's a dog eat dog world now that we are out in the big universe," she finished as she shook her head and turned around to face the opposite direction. Completely ignoring the men in the small area around her.

"He's fine babe, look at his innocent eyes. You can tell he wouldn't hurt a fly."

Adrien felt his cheeks flush.

 _I really thought I pulled_ _off the tough guy act this time_ _._

"See look, you hurt his feelings."

 _Let me die now_.

"No, no, its fine-"

The girl winked at him, "fine you are cool. Name's Alya," she replied as she raised her hand to him.

Adrien took a moment to be skeptical, before he reached out and met her, "Adrien."

 _No point in lying. They will find out eventually._

"Nino," the man replied as he gave him a firm shake.

"What department did you get hired to?" Nino asked him with a smile on his face.

Adrien was glad the two were trying to include him. He knew they didn't have to, but it was nice to be included for once.

"Photography," he told them without really reasoning the idea through to its fullest.

Their eyes widened like saucers as they stared at him.

"That's like the hardest area to get into dude," Nino replied in amazement.

"I tried to get in there last year but was rejected. Luckily I pulled some strings and was able to get in there this year."

Adrien felt an awkward chuckle leave his lips.

 _Smooth Agreste._

"It helps that I am the blogger for the Ladyblog."

All thought processes ceased.

Adrien could only stare at the woman in awe and wonder.

"Here she goes," Nino replied as he smacked a hand over his face.

But the blond man didn't care. He wanted to know anything and everything he could.

"What - where - when," he couldn't get his mouth to move as fast as his mind at the moment. There were too many questions.

And now that he really looked at the girl he should have realized it sooner with how much he had been on the blog over the past few years. The woman that ran the blog that sometimes showed up in the videos looked just like her.

The girl though seemed to ignore his broken inquiry. Her thoughts assumed to trail off topic for a moment as the noise from Ms. Mendeleiev yelling at someone cut into their conversation.

"Where the heck is she?" The question seemed so drastic of a change in topic choice that it caught Adrien off guard.

He turned his head in the direction Alya seemed transfixed upon and his eyes widened.

"I am sorry madam," her head bowed lowly in regret.

And thats when his cognitive content abandoned him.

OoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Woot-woot, setting up the plot for this story sure is fun. Sorry if this seemed choppy at all. I tried to keep it as seamless as possible. Let me know what you think!


	3. The New Intern

Chapter 3 – The New Intern

OoOoOoOoOo

"Where the heck is she?"

Adrien turned his head in the direction Alya seemed transfixed upon and his eyes widened.

"I am sorry madam," her head bowed lowly in regret.

And thats when his thought processes ceased.

He didn't know how to move.

He noticed, albeit only slightly, the two people he was just talking to rushing over to talk to the woman he couldn't manage to take his eyes off of.

He saw how Alya patted the woman in a comforting manner on her shoulders and, no doubt, offer some sort of encouragement before they too were called to face Ms. Mendeleiev alone.

He was in a weird state. His legs wouldn't function. He had to be dreaming.

Ms. Mendeleiev walked back over to her then holding what appeared to be a pile of mismatched fabrics and pieces of cloth.

 _4 years 2 months and 16 days_

That's how long it has been since his lady walked into his life.

"Come again?"

His mouth hung open as he stared at the woman in front of him.

"I need you to organize these fabrics according to color."

The girls eyes widened, "oh-okay."

The particles of clothing were hurriedly pushed into the woman's arms and then she was left standing there alone.

 _Ladybug._

 _It couldn't be._

But the more he looked at the woman, the more she seemed to resemble his favorite lady.

She had the same hair color with a tiny splash of blue. Worn up in the exact same fashion. Her eyes were the color of the deepest oceans. And she definitely had the right frame.

He only stared at pictures on the Ladyblog hours and hours at a time when he didn't have anything else planned for the day.

He wanted to go over and talk to her. Ask her for her name. What her favorite color was and anything else that came to mind.

But he couldn't just walk up to the woman and presume she was ladybug.

 _Ladybug._ __

 _Oh, sweet red and black goddess._

"Excuse me!"

Adrien's eyes widen when he looked down to the woman in front of him.

 _The perfect height too._

He felt his cheeks flush as she looked up with a somewhat stern expression on her face.

He knew that he must have gotten lost in his thought process again – it had a high probability of occurring when it came to ladybug.

 _I really need to stop doing that._

"Yes," he hurried out. He didn't want to seem forceful and make the cute girl mad at him, but from the look of exhaustion he could see he might have went past that point.

"Can you direct me to the fabric room?"

Her voice was a melody to his ears.

"Why yes, my lad-" his green eyes widened as he looked at her. Glad that she was still focusing on the fabrics piled in her arms and wasn't able to focus on the slip of his tongue.

"It's this way," he replied as he guided her down the hall.

"Thank you," she told him as she started and they began down the hall together.

"What department did you get stuck with?"

His mind wasn't working well at the moment, and that question really was the best chance to go on to try and get some type of information regarding the girl.

The inquiry must have somehow caught the woman off guard, she seemed to falter in her steps slightly, "um, well, today is actually my first day as a fashion intern."

Adrien nodded his head in slight praise to the young woman. There weren't that many people that got selected to be in that department. It was almost as hard to get into the workings of his father as it was the photography side of the company. They were both highly desired departments for the newbies, so since she got chosen – she must have been exceptional.

"Care to give me your name?"

He wasn't trying to be the one to continue the conversation, but the blue eyed girl hadn't expressed any interest in furthering it at the moment.

She looked somewhat skeptically at him, before she stared back toward the white hall they were traversing. A small smirk aligning her beautiful features,"are you trying to ask me out on a date?" 

Adrien almost tumbled over as the question left her lips. He felt a bit out of his element at the moment – flabbergasted.

 _She is so forward!_

Almost too forward to be his lady, but if the tease she skillfully played on him last night was any indication.. perhaps not.

He almost let out a chuckle. Almost.

"And what if I am?"

He asked her smoothly.

It was slightly an odd feeling. He seemed so chat like... not that he wouldn't be, since he was chat, but it was interesting.

She did laugh out loud at that, "well, then unfortunately I will have to burst your hopeful little bubble. I don't date men I work with," she told him as she winked at him.

 _Open flirting. Noted._ _  
_  
"Is that so."

Adrien had hit cloud nine.

This was almost too good to be true. Not that it would have been hard but this made it that much more fun.

Finally they made it to the fabric room.

He opened his mouth to reply -

"Adrien, we need you here now," he heard Nathalie yell slightly loud.

He felt a small involuntary twitch.

Dammit.

"Adrien, huh?"

His chest constricted with the way she said his name. He chanced a glance at her and felt his heart stumble.

She mad her way inside the room, "thanks for showing me around." There was a small pause as she glanced back at him, "Adrien."

And then the door closed behind her.

He stood there a moment frozen in time, and then with a grin plastered across his face he made his way toward Nathalie.

OoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Sorry for the small time with no updates. Life got a little crazy there for a bit. Hope you all liked it :)


	4. It's Never That Easy

Chapter 4 – It's Never That Easy

OoOoOoOoOo

Adrien sighed contently as he gazed up at the ceiling. His mind was giddy. His heart was racing, and his body just wouldn't settle down, but at the moment, he didn't care. He couldn't care.

"I think I finally found her, Plagg," he told his kwami as he continued to gaze with that stupid grin across his features towards some unknown place faraway in the mind of his young companion.

'He definitely isn't gazing at the ceiling lamps,' Plagg grumbled to himself. Human love had the tendency to make him feel squeamish. He had to go through it hundreds of times over thousands of years.

Every Chat Noir and Ladybug were intertwined, but not all of them loved each other in a romantic way. Most ended up as friends or like siblings, but once in a blue moon, he would be stuck with this.

He gazed down at the blond, "I am getting hungry, Adrien. I need food."

He didn't want to talk about the sappy stuff, but he also didn't want to be sitting here listening to his chosen ramble on and on about who he thinks is Ladybug.

Adrien let out a small sigh as he sat up in his bed, "It is almost too good to be true, Plagg."

"It has to be her. I just know it."

The black kwami lifted an eyebrow at that.

"What makes you so sure?"

Adrien stared at him with hope-filled eyes, "the way her eyes light up when she finds something amusing. The way she challenges me. The way she wears her hair. The color. The smell. Anything I can think of - everything I think of – it's all her. It has to be."

Plagg let out a small sigh, "look kid, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that could all be just a coincidence. Plus, you can't just ask her if she is Ladybug – it will make her retreat from you. Ladybug needs the desire to allow you to find her. If not, even though this girl could be the perfect fit. It will all be for nothing. It wont be able to grow like you want it to."

Adrien could only stare open mouthed at his kwami. Plagg was never the one for things like communication – let alone simple words. He was an uncomplicated creature. He liked Camembert, and he liked to lay around all day if he could, so if Plagg was being this open with him at the moment, it must mean that he had really gotten out of hand with the dreams – no matter how hopeful the desires.

He felt his chest constrict. It hurt. It really did. He knew what Plagg said was right. Finding the girl behind his lady was only half the work – if Ladybug didn't want to be found by him – the thought was nearly too much to swallow.

As long as he had known her, his lady had made it resolutely clear that they wouldn't give their identities away. No matter how much he tried – no matter how hard he fought, she wouldn't budge on this.

All of the sudden, the relief that had haloed around him. The way his life suddenly turned from darkness to sunshine consequently became darkness again.

His head fell into his hands. The white plush bedding a dreadful reality check.

"You are right, Plagg."

He felt foolish. He was back to square one.

It would all be so easy if he could make her fall in love with him, but things like love can't be forced. It had to happen like the flow of the sea or the rise of the sun. It occurred without guidance – without thought. It just sort of happened.

Just this morning his heart was racing from the way he had interacted with Ladybug, and upon seeing this new girl that he didn't even know her name – his mind had conjured up a desire he had deep within his being.

To find Ladybug and love both parts of her.

He knew they had to be in the same city. He also knew that they were around the same age. He remembered a while back how Ladybug had dropped her school book and saw that it was a 10th grade textbook. The clues were out there. He just needed to try harder.

But for right now, he just wanted some freedom.

"Plagg, claws out!"

"But I wanted some cheese," the kwami yelled as he was pulled into the ring, but Plagg knew it was useless. He wasn't _that_ hungry, and he knew that for right now, Adrien really needed to obtain some freedom and clear his mind. It was one occurrence right after another lately, since Adrien decided to stay put for good in Paris.

When he was in the states, although he still desired Ladybug, since he was never in one spot for too long, it didn't bother him as much. The kid didn't really have friends to rely on all throughout his high school career, and now, Adrien wanted to make a change. It was time for him to grow up and take on fresh challenges and meet new people. The kid deserved that if nothing else.

As the power of the miraculous washed over his body, his crestfallen hurt tinged slightly. A small healing overcame him. It wasn't enough to reverse his demeanor completely, but it would work well enough.

He climbed out of the window to his room and made his way into the streets of Paris.

He hadn't gone out alone as Chat Noir in a long time. Since his junior year in high school most likely. Life was always too busy for him to get tangled in his thoughts. It was a new photo shoot or piano recitals or language lessons or the multiple fashion shows he was required to attend. He had to be at the top of his game at all times. It was taxing, but it was a small semblance of sanity that he held onto until he couldn't anymore.

The darkness that aligned the neighborhoods was welcomed. The outdoors was a nice escape from his thoughts as he allowed the fresh air into his lungs.

He took in a deep breath and smelled the nicest aroma in all of Paris. Someone was cooking. His body was unconsciously heading in that direction. He didn't know what he would do when he got there, but he supposed when that happened he would think about it then.

He landed atop of the roof where the smell was permeating his senses. At that moment he realized that he had skipped most of his alloted meals for the day.

His stomach lurched at the smell that was overwhelming his nostrils. He wanted food terribly, but when he glanced at the sign, he let out a sigh. They were closed.

 _Of course._

He leaned his back unto the roof of the little bakery. It was the Dupain-Cheng place that he had read a lot about since being back.

It was highly considered one of the best home-style bakeries in the area.

He gazed up at the sky. The stars were not really visible. The light pollution of the city and the fog from the rain they received this morning making the twinkling orbs nearly impossible to make out.

 _Where would Ladybug be right now?_

He wanted to tear the thought from his mind.

No matter the situation. No matter the place, his mind always made its' way back to her.

He let out a sigh. Sad. Hopeless. Pathetic. It was how his life seemed to be. The sigh was no exception. It was filled with all that knowledge.

Suddenly, there was a small noise – it sounded somewhat close to a curse and a small object falling. He couldn't be certain though, unless he dared a glance.

He noticed a small railing and a fire escape. He hopped down upon the black metal and glanced inside.

His heart staggered in place as his eye lids widened. His green orbs staring unmoving towards the person in the room.

 _It's her._

He nearly felt like his eyes were deceiving him. There was no way that he was destined to find this girl. Not when life was taking a turn for the worst.

He placed a clawed hand to the door nearly yelping in surprise as it opened, and he fell through.

He was able to catch himself from falling but when he locked gazes with the blue eyed girl, her demeanor was that of terror. He knew she was going to scream.

His eyes widen in shock and he quickly shook his head, "shush, please."

He knew this had to look terrible. Chat Noir in her room coming from her fire escape – in the middle of night. What normal person wouldn't feel an overwhelming need to let out the panic?

She let out a long breath instead, her eyes went from terrified to concerned, "Why are you here? Is there trouble? Another Akuma attack?"

He laughed out loud at that. He didn't hold it back either.

 _An Akuma attack._

 _She is too cute._

He shook his head, "no Akuma, I was just wondering the city when I smelled some amazing food and landed on your balcony. No big deal."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Chat Noir, it is a big deal. You scared the daylights out of me."

"Apologies, princess," he replied as he bowed. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just let the curiosity get the best of me."

"You know what they say," the woman began, but then smacked herself in her head.

The grin could have cut his face in two, "don't worry. I don't plan on dying anytime soon," he reassured her.

"Har-har," she replied, but a small grin came over her slender features.

This woman was teasing him, and it made him feel great. He was glad that she wasn't scared out of her whits end and couldn't fathom a coherent thought. She was actually joking and making fun of him.

It reminded him of better times.

Times with Ladybug.

"Let me go and grab you something. Can't have our hero starving now can we," she stated as she made her way over to a trap door.

"You are too kind, miss," and he was genuine. He was grateful this lady was giving him food. He was feeling a wee bit hungry.

Like a message from his mind, his stomach growled in response.

He felt his cheeks tinge as a blush overcame his features and a small grin fell unto his lips.

She just let out a small laugh, "make yourself comfortable. I will be back in a minute."

He nodded happily as he watched her descend to another level of the home. When he really took in the room, it was a nice sight to behold. Pink walls. A pink chair. Pink flooded the decor of the entire room. His gaze followed a ladder that led up to what he assumed was her bed.

 _Probably pink too._

 _She must really like that color._

His gaze traversed over her closet. She really seemed to have a nice selection of clothes. There were even some sowing materials scattered about the carpet in front of the chaise lounge. He walked over to a mannequin and noticed the fabric pieces that lay over the breast of the figure. She must be working on a new design.

 _She has really good sewing skills._

He made his way over to her desk and was slightly surprised to see a drawing of him and Ladybug.

He reached for the picture, almost out of longing, before he stopped himself. His fingers tracing over the white page instead, "Wow, she draws so well."

"I will take that as a compliment even though I hate when people snoop through my things," she told him as she handed him a plate of croissants and cookies.

The drool was almost escaping his mouth, and the smell – oh god, it smelled so good.

"I didn't mean to snoop," he told her as he began devouring the tray of food. Luckily he was right in front of a bean bag chair, and he plopped right down in it and made himself at home on that plate.

The dark haired girl stared at him a moment before a laugh escaped her, "my gosh man, are you starving yourself?"

Chat Noir took a moment from the food to answer, "You have no idea."

But that wasn't what she wanted to hear.

Her face fell when she realized he really _must_ be starving himself.

Chat noticing her change in demeanor, glanced up at her and felt his chest pinch. He didn't want to make her feel bad.

Suddenly, when he realized what he said, he lost his appetite.

"I –"

She cut him off with a small shake of her head, "it's fine. Really. From now on, if you are ever hungry you come here."

She opened her eyes and looked dead at him.

"You understand," her face held no room for argument.

He felt this small space inside his heart begin to beat again as he looked over her. He wanted to agree. He had to. How could he ever resist seeing her face. Her giggles. They were like a melody to his Ladybug mind.

But there was one question he needed to ask her. One detail that he just could no longer ignore, so before agreeing he decided to voice his concern.

"If I can get your name, we have a deal."

OoOoOoOoOo


	5. Turning Back Time

Chapter 5 – Turning Back Time

OoOoOoOoOo

"Look at this."

She grabbed the magazine from her friend. She had to say, the guy on it was rather cute. Blond hair. Green eyes. Most girls would go crazy over a model like him.

Slowly, though, a small feeling began to grow in the back of her mind. She had seen this guy somewhere before.

'But where was it?'

Her eyes widened as she looked at her friend who slowly lowered the magazine covering her eyes.

"That is Adrien Agreste," Alya told her as she shook her head in unbelief, "Gabriel Agreste son."

"Let me die now," the black haired woman groaned into the hallway outside of the normal meeting room, using the magazine to blotch her out of existence.

Alya leaned against the wall as she looked up at the ceiling, "I had no idea. I just thought he was a regular intern."

Alya looked over at her friend who seemed to be worrying on her pigtails – if she pulled them any harder they were sure to fall out.

"Mari, what's wrong?" Alya asked as she placed a gentle hand on her friends shoulder.

"I am so dead," she grumbled into her hands.

Alya laughed at that, "it couldn't be that bad."

Mari looked up at her. She was scared. "it's that bad," she told her friend seriously.

Alya's eyes widened, "What did you do?"

Now the worry was getting to her too.

Her friend bit her lower lip as a frightened smile crossed her features, "I might have turned him down for a date."

Alya felt as if her eyes had bulged out from her skull. "You are joking right? Tell me you are joking, Marinette," she pleaded as she shook her friend – trying to get some sense knocked into the girl.

"I wish I was."

She felt like screaming at herself. She might have just seriously messed up this once in a lifetime chance.

"With you as obsessed with fashion as you are, I find it quite comical that you didn't recognize him immediately," Alya pointed out.

Marinette worried on her lip, "I like fashion, Alya not personal lives!"

The other woman shook her head, knowing it was pointless.

"Well, maybe he won't remember," Alya tried to give some support.

It sounded rather ridiculous to even imagine. People that were well off – they were used to getting their way. Why would this guy be any different?

"We have to think of a plan."

Alya studied her face a moment. She knew her friend was beyond crazy right now, but she also knew sometimes that's just what she needed.

"Ask him out."

Marinette looked at her like she had grown another head.

"I – you – he – seriously?"

Alya just shrugged her shoulders, "stroke his ego. Rich guys like that."

"How am I supposed to do that?" There weren't words to describe this asinine conversation.

"You can start by saying how cute I am, and how wrong you were about yesterday."

Alya coughed in surprise upon seeing Adrien.

Marinette, though, had permanently turned into a tomato, and she was pretty sure that she had died from embarrassment. She hurriedly ran behind Alya. Praying to any god that would listen to erase her from existence.

Adrien looked at the two women in front of him. This would have been the perfect moment to have a camera. The priceless looks on their faces – he would have treasured for a lifetime.

Alya smiled at him nervously while Marinette seemed to try and hide behind the other girl.

"Marinette, right?"

Adrien asked as he tried to look around Alya to the black haired girl.

Marinette let out a peep and made her way as red faced as could be next to her friend.

She nervously rubbed her arm and bit her lower lip as she looked at the green eyed man in front of her, "hi – hi Adrien, I – uh, well, I wanted to – I mean I am sorry to you – I mean about yesterday – I mean I am sorry –"

Adrien let out a small laugh, "don't worry about it. I was just messing with you – about earlier I mean. You don't have to ask me out – or tell me how cute I am," he told her as he began to feel the heat rise in his own cheeks.

 _Get it together Agreste._

"But if you still wouldn't mind that date, I am up for it if you are, is what Marinette wants to say" Alya cut into the conversation.

Two sets of eyes stared at her like she had uttered the most ridiculous phrase.

Alya though, didn't care. The two of them obviously had something going on, they just needed to realize it for themselves.

Marinette looked at her friend like she had a death wish.

Adrien though, was just in disbelief. He wanted the other girl to say yes, but at the same time – he knew that their timing was too awkward.

He looked over at Marinette shaking her head wildly at her friend. Her little pigtails slightly falling apart from what seemed to be her pulling on them a bit too long. Her cheeks were still that lovely pink color he was growing accustomed to seeing on her face.

 _She just looks too cute._

"Listen Marinette –"

"I – I would love."

Adrien shook his head, "Really Marinette you don't have to agree. Actually, I wont let you agree like this."

Marinette felt her cheeks flush but this time for a completely different reason.

"I want you to say yes when you are really ready. When you want this as much as I do."

All the air left Marinettes' lungs.

Adrien looked at Alya, "see you around."

He looked back at Marinette who seemed to be stuck in place, "See you later, Marinette."

And then he was gone.

There was a long pause in the hallway as the two women sat still in silence. It wasn't until Alya pushed against the wall that any sound was made.

"Oh my god, girl," Alya replied as she shook her head.

"If you didn't just fall in love with him there is something wrong with you."

Marinette could only walk over to the wall and repeatedly bang her head against it.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

"What's wrong with you?" Alya laughed. "I was about to offer as tribute, except that would be cheating on Nino, and I think that's considered a bad thing," she replied with a giggle.

Marinette laughed at that.

But now, more then anything, she wished she could turn back the hands of time and accept his offer the first time.

OoOoOoOoOo

A/N: First off: thank you all so much for reviewing and favorites and just being interested in this story. I am so nervous with this one since it is a new fandom I am writing for and I am learning/seeing what all of you want as I continue on with this story.

Second: I am sorry for no update last week. My family and I traveled to see the totality of the eclipse across America and so I was rather busy. It was amazing! Did any of you get to see it as well?

Third: this is an AU. Marinette hasn't been obsessed with Adrien since her younger years, because they just now met. Adrien has been in Paris but also in America. He was home schooled his entire high school career and focused on his studies and modeling. Also, Marinette, who does know a lot about fashion is only interested in fashion up until this point. She knows about Gabriel Agreste but she wasnt interested in personal life. She lived for design and fashion up until this point of my story.

Okay: I think that about covers everything!

Wait, there is one more: anyone else think that Ladybug recognizing Chats voice when he gets turned into a Reflekta is odd, since she cant put that Adrien and Chat are the same together? Idk it seems weird to me. Until next time!


	6. My Best Friend

Chapter 6 – My Best Friend

OoOoOoOoOo

The black cat looked at his lady.

The miraculous washed over the city to return it to its original form. It was always a fantastic thing to behold. It was akin to reverting back in time – drawing the stage for a new day – in a different time.

He walked over to his partner, "pound it!"

The reporters were rushing towards them, but Ladybug had that look in her eyes, and he could relate oh, so well.

He nodded with his head to a tall building a little bit in the distance, and her blue eyes lit up with excitement.

"How do you two work so well together?" One of the reporters asked as he first reached the two heroes.

"How did you know the Akuma was in his tie," a lady asked next.

Ladybug opened her mouth –

"Oh, gotta scram," Chat yelled as he clutched his miraculous.

He winked at Ladybug who grabbed her earrings, "it seems like I do too," she replied as they made their way to the indicated building.

Chat was the first to arrive, and he made his way over to the wall. He liked to sit on the side. It was exhilarating to see his feet hanging off the top, but it was also beautiful. It was definitely one of the best ways to view the city of love.

His partner landed almost without a sound, and she made her way next to him on the wall.

She let a little smile cut its' way across her face.

She seemed content – happy.

Chat looked out at the distance, but his green eyes kept straying to look over at his companion.

Her pigtails were always so neat and tidy. He really had no idea how she managed to keep them in so well through all the fights they had finished over the years.

He reached over and flicked the closest morsel of her bouncy black hair.

She looked at him with a curious smile crossing her face, "what is it this time, silly kitty?"

Chat winked at her, "I was just wondering how much more beautiful you might look if you let your hair down once."

When a cute, but faint pink blush made its territory over her beautiful face he felt his heart lurch in his chest.

She bit her lip, "you think I should wear it down sometime?"

His eyes widened.

 _Did she just –_

She slowly gazed at him with that look in her blue orbs. The one that consumed him to the core – bright – fiery – unyielding.

His throat suddenly felt parched and a blush overcame his features without waver, "I mean, that is – if you want to. I know you would look beautiful. No matter what you choose," he told her as he scratched the back of his neck.

A small grin was his answer. "Maybe I will sometime."

The moment called for something, Chat scooted closer to his lady, "did I tell you how pawsitively amazing you were today?"

Ladybug lost that cute little grin on her face and pushed at the black cat, "I think it's time to go."

"Sorry," he told her as he pulled her close to his frame. Not wanting to let the hold on her go just yet, "I just like to mess with you sometimes."

She pushed at him, "Well, you can stop it – now."

He let out a small chuckle, "OK, OK." He told her as he surrendered and placed some space – albeit tiny, between them. Just glad to have a small moment with his lady.

"Chat," her voice cut into the air.

His green eyes made their way over to her, "what is it, LB?"

She hesitated a moment as her finger drew a small circle on her thigh. The red and black material a good distraction for her nerves.

"I am glad that you are my partner. You know that right?"

He felt his heart swell with pride. The smile that rested upon his features a direct link to her words, "I know."

Her words gave him confidence.

He reached for her gloved hand, forcging her to look at him. "You know that you aren't just my partner. You are my best friend."

She looked at him in shock for a moment, before a feeling of awe overcame her. He was always surprising her – keeping her on her toes.

But she knew – deep down somewhere inside, that his words were true.

She linked their hands together, "and you are mine, chaton."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. Her eyes resting closed.

"You think it will always be like this – between us?"

It took a few moments for her to answer, "it just depends."

"On what?"

His ears fidgeted on top of his perfectly balanced hair.

A smile graced her features as she opened her eyes, "if you are a good kitty or not."

He let a small laugh escape.

Ladybug relished in the sound. She was growing accustomed to her cat, and she wanted things to stay that way forever.

"I –"

But then he was quiet.

Her head lifted off of his strong shoulder, and she glanced at him.

She could see the concentration in his frame – from the way he clenched his fist to the way his eyes seemed to stray from her own.

He looked deep into her blue eyes then – and what seemed like the first time, her heart bubbled in her chest.

"If I asked you something, would you tell me truthfully?"

She was caught in his gaze.

It was a weird feeling. One new – foreign – scary – but welcomed.

He leaned forward – too close.

Her heart constricted. It tightened as she watched.

He licked his lips almost without knowing.

He gazed in her eyes, "I want to know more about you. I – you don't have to show me who you are – I just – I want to know you. The real you."

His words swirled around her head as her eyes widened, shamefully, she looked away from him. "You wouldn't want to know me, kitty."

Her words – they cut deep within his mind. He turned her back around to face him. His hands firmly gripping her shoulders, although he was careful not to hurt her, but those words – they just didn't sit right.

Beep, Beep, Beep.

Their eyes were drawn to the ring on his black gloved hand.

She stared in his green eyes a moment. A sad smile making its way across her face.

"It's time for you to go, Chat," she replied as she started to remove his hands from her person.

Beep, Beep, Beep.

Unconsciously, she reached for her miraculous.

She glanced at her partner.

She could see the sadness in his green eyes.

She tightly closed her orbs as she made to stand and be firm – walk away. She had to stick to the plan. The plan was to keep their identities a secret – not let anyone in – not even _him_.

Chat grabbed her hand.

Her eyes tore open as she gazed at her companion.

He had this look on his face that was almost indescribable. Stern. Unwavering. Confident.

He stood up next to her and pulled her in a hug.

"I would die one thousand times," he began. His hold was tight. "If you could see how much you mean to me," he told her as his voice began to shake.

Ladybug just stood there frozen. His declaration swirling around in her mind.

She felt tears prickle her eyes.

Finally, she hugged him back, "thank you."

His miraculous rang a second time.

Ladybug wished she could stay like this forever.

Her earrings broke her from that fantasy.

"Au Revoir, mon chaton," she whispered as she walked away.

She jumped unto the wall of the building. Not once looking back. Never wavering.

"I will prove it to you," he whispered as she readied herself on the wall.

Ladybug felt the confidence slip.

"No matter how long it takes. A thousand years – a thousand lifetimes – I will show you... that you are worth it to me."

She took her yo yo off her hip and leaped from the building.

Small orbs of water twinkling down her face.

Another beep of his miraculous sounded. He wanted to go after her. His heart urged him to go, but his mind – it was screaming at him – telling him that it wasn't time.

He tightly closed his eyes and ran towards the small door leading to the fire escape, knowing he had to go somewhere and hide before his miraculous wore off and all of Paris knew who really wore the mask behind Chat Noir.

Plagg rested on his chosen shoulders.

Adrien slid down the back of the door.

"When did it start getting so hard?"

He wasn't looking for a voice to guide him. He knew Plagg couldn't offer him help.

 _Ladybug, see me._

OoOoOoOoOo

A/N:

Anyone else hear about how the new season of Miraculous is finally confirmed for December in USA? Idk about you all, but I am beyond excited!

Hope you all enjoyed the update! Things might start to get a little heavy in the feels for our favorite super heroes, but I think it might be needed. Tell me what you think!


End file.
